Aftermath: Naruto's Tail
by Neph Champion
Summary: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse . After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei. Clan Training.
1. Returning to the Right Time

Idea: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. (A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse)

Summary: After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei, and if Sakura or Sai grumble Clan Training is what their told.

Warnings: OCs, OOCness

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Naruto's Tail

(Returning to the Right Time)

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was back in the future. He wasn't sure how to feel, except that he desperately wanted his father back and to meet his mother. He would remind Kakashi of the promises made to his father; there wasn't anything else to do.

Naruto rolled over and looked his captain over. The man seemed dazed and Naruto knew why. But the fact that he came from the Legendary Fox Clan of Uzu hadn't really sunk in yet. "_All non-clan members will forget my Naruto-kit, but you and I and Kakashi will remember…_" Naruto remembered his father saying. "Clan members…" the blond boy pushed himself into a sitting position, wondering just what this meant for him once he returned to Konoha.

Yamato groaned; he shielded his eyes from the sunshine. He sat up a minute later holding his head. "Ow… What happened…?"

"Did you have that dream too, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sai landed near them. "It was really cool wasn't it?" he asked again, hoping that his fake enthusiasm would mask his sadness.

It seemed to work too, because Yamato asked, "The one with Yondaime-sama?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then yes, I did have _that_ dream."

Naruto sighed. _"Crisis averted!"_ he accidently transmitted.

_"What crisis Otouto?"_ came Kakashi's amused voice in his mind.

Naruto blushed nearly jumping in surprise when he heard his older brother's voice in his mind, remembering that his Kakashi-nii had been very protective of him. _"…You… remember…?"_

_"Of course I remember. Silly Otouto,"_ Kakashi chuckled, _"Now, what crisis is this again? Are you in trouble? Do I have to find some way to revive Tou-san?"_

Naruto paled, _"N-no! No need to revive Otou-sama over this! I'm just glad the Memory wipe worked!"_

_"Ah,"_ Kakashi replied from wherever he was (probably visiting the Memorial Stone), _"Come home soon Otouto!"_

_"…Yes Kakashi-nii."_ Naruto replied softly, his attention abruptly refocused on where he was when Sakura cuffed him over the head. "Ow! Sakura-chan! What did you do _that_ for!"

"Idiot! Were you not listening?" Sakura asked, "I asked you what kind of dream you had!"

Naruto flinched, "It was a good dream, where I got to meet Yondaime-sama, and I think I was able to impress him!" he grinned up at his pink-haired teammate, "I wish you and Sai had been there too, I'm sure that he would have been really impressed!"

Sakura blinked, "You really think he would have been impressed… by us?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Well of course!" Naruto exclaimed happily, "We were taught by his last remaining student remember? I think that… I think he did say in my dream that Kakashi-sensei made a good teacher…" Now the blond boy was also blushing. "I think that, in my dream I impressed him too, I did learn one of the jutsu he created in a little over a month after all…"

"So, what happened with Mukade Dickless?" Sai butted in.

Naruto growled softly the way his father had to make Sai back off. "He pulled a Sasori, that's what he did!"

Sakura groaned, "I _hated_ fighting Sasori…"

Naruto nodded, "Believe me, I understand Sakura-chan. We should head home now."

"Right!"

(End)

Ok, that's done; it just seemed to flow at the end there, now I have to get back to my other stuff…

Note (why do I have to keep explaining this?): Telepathy is a trait of the Namikaze Clan, but they can only communicate with family and the Fox Summons that they use in battle. I've done this for a specific reason. It is to give the clan a unique ability that allows them to stand out without becoming over powered.

That being said, the Fox Summons that the Namikaze Clan uses are good partners to have all round because they can regulate their size (as shown in 'A Fox's Tail') their combat capability depend on their size as well.

That being said, anyone brought into the clan via marriage or blood adoption have to have their minds opened for the clan telepathy to work, while the Namikaze opens the mind, they are also building up defenses in the person's mind a al Occlumency so that Clan secrets shared with the new members stay just that, Clan Secrets. And no, I haven't figured out how to describe what that feels like yet.

Because of these defenses, they have to give permission to people like the Yamanaka to enter their minds or the Yamanaka will just get a really bad headache and they won't get any information from the Namikaze at all.

Any other complaints, comments or questions can be asked, I will reply somehow.

Neph


	2. Meeting the Hokage

Idea: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. (A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse)

Summary: After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei, and if Sakura or Sai grumble Clan Training is what their told.

Warnings: OCs, OOCness

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Naruto's Tail

(Meeting the Hokage)

Naruto lagged behind his teammates as he tried to think of a fitting punishment for his Onii-chan. It had to be something suitably embarrassing... Naruto smirked slowly as an idea blossomed in his mind.

_"Kakashi-nii... if you don't tell me why you didn't try to take care of me I'll..."_ Naruto showed Kakashi an image of some of his underwear flying from the flagpole next to the Memorial stone...

After several days of constant travel, they made it back to Konoha. They all really tired. Naruto wanted to just go back to his apartment and sleep! He'd even forgotten about all the pranks that he had been planning for his stupid Onii-chan.

Kakashi was waiting at the gate when they returned. Kakashi trailed behind the team a little bit knowing that Naruto was possibly still a bit angry with him. He had gotten permission from Tsunade-sama to 'kidnap' Naruto and take him to a more private place before his adorable Otouto blew up at his where Clan Secrets could be exposed.

Sakura, Sai and Yamato never noticed when Naruto suddenly disappeared.

Kakashi had knocked Naruto out and was now making his way to the now abandoned Namikaze Compound. Kakashi had made sure to keep the place clean after his Tou-san's death in preparation for Naruto's return from Rouran. He'd even transformed the nursery into a teen's room, replacing everything as needed.

Kakashi grinned when Naruto came to after about an hour. _"Good morning Otouto!"_

Naruto didn't answer; he lunged at Kakashi in anger. _"Why did you you..."_ Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he weakly hit Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi hugged him and pet his hair. "I couldn't Naruto."

"...You couldn't? Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Tou-san had to be the first to speak to you telepathically." Kakashi explained, "As for telling you who your parents were? I could not because their identities are a secret and I couldn't tell you about them until you knew who they were."

"...Oh..." Naruto deflated slightly.

"Besides, smart as you were Naruto, you can't tell me that you would not have been tempted to yell it from the rooftops that Minato-sansei was your father when the shunning got too much to bear." Kakashi pointed out, "Which would be when the fear you didn't even know you were harboring because of said shunning got to be too much."

"Wait, I'm not afraid of anything Kakashi-nii!" Naruto argued.

"The fear of being alone in built into the Namikaze's psyche Naruto." Kakashi explained, "Namikaze are extremely social creatures, and they must have those connections, both mental and physical to live a healthy life."

"...Really? So that's why I became less twitchy when Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chougi started hanging out and skipping class with me?" Naruto asked curiously.

_"Yes, you have noticed that you are feeling much calmer, even compared to then right? That is because you can finally connect to someone mentally."_ Kakashi explained telepathically.

_"So, because my father forgot to say something as mundane as hello mentally to me, I have been even twitchier than I should have been?"_ Naruto asked. _"I suppose I can forgive him, he was rather distracted with everything else that was going on..."_

Kakashi patted Naruto on the head in simpathy.

Naruto's Tail

Sakura was the first to voice her concern to Tsunade after they handed in their mission reports. "Shishou... Naruto has been acting rather... strangely since we got back from the mission..."

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, "How so?"

"He seems to be… happier than he has ever been, but at the same time he seems to be incredibly sad..." Sakura tried to explain. "He hasn't been twitchy _at all_ since the pink energy of the Ryuumiakuu disappeared either..."

Tsunade smiled, "That's because of who he is Sakura."

...Who he is Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked after the rest of her team left the office. "And who is Naruto then?"

Tsunade gave her a tiny smile, "Before I tell you that, you need a bit of a history lesson, how much about the alliance between Uzushio and Konoha do you know?"

Sakura blinked and then thought about it for about a minute. "The alliance was solidified by the marriage of the Shodai to his wife wasn't it?"

Tsunade frowned slightly. "No that's not it. Is that what their teaching in the Academy?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's wrong Sakura." Tsunade told her sighing, "The marriage of my grandparents was only the beginning. Uchiha Madara and his younger brother Uchiha Izuna worked their asses off to get the treaty between the villages to everyone's liking, although everyone seems to have forgotten that..." Tsunade sighed sadly. "There was a Clan that was hailed as invisible that lived in Uzu; do you know what they were called?"

Sakura shook her head. "No I don't..."

Tsunade smiled widely, "Tell me this Sakura: What is the full name of the Yondaime Hokage?"

"The name of Yondaime-sama...?" Sakura muttered thoughtfully, "His name was Namikaze Minato wasn't it?"

"The Clan that moved from Uzu to Konoha as part of the treaty was known and the Fox Clan in the Bingo Book," Tsunade explained, "Their name... was Namikaze."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Naruto's Tail

Naruto's eyes turned slightly serious, "How do I get access to my family's Summoning Contract Nii-chan?"

"The Foxes keep it," Kakashi explained, "But I'm sure if you summon a Toad and ask about it they can ask for you..."

Naruto nodded, might as well try... He bit his thumb and summoned a toad, "Hey 'Bura, can you see if you can retrieve the Fox Contract for me? Tell them Naruto wants to sign it." Then there was a puff of smoke, and Naruto was gone. A second and second puff of smoke later and Kakashi was also gone. Seeing that Naruto was gone, Gamabura shrugged her shoulders and returned home. Obviously she wasn't needed.

(End)

Ok, that's finally done! Yay! That spells for one very confused Toad ne? *giggles* Gamabura is a Toad, we only know of Pa, Ma, The Prophet, Gamabunta, Gamakyo, Gamakichi and his younger brother, I'm sure there are a lot more than just them, so I just made up a name and gave it to a toad.

Enjoy!

Neph


	3. Of Foxes and Fathers

Idea: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. (A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse)

Summary: After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei, and if Sakura or Sai grumble Clan Training is what their told.

Warnings: OCs, OOCness

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Naruto's Tail

(Of Foxes and Fathers)

Naruto landed spread eagle on the ground, "Oof!" He looked around a minute later as the dust resettled, "Where is this place...?"

Kakashi landed next to him a second later, kneeling with a kunai in hand. "I don't know, but I believe that we have just been kidnapped." Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Kakashi's headed turned when they heard yelps and yipping, two tiny foxes stumbled into view, not noticing the two ninja watching them as they played. They rolled over and over.

"Kushi, Mina, Come back here!" called a familiar voice, "We have visitors!"

The two fox kits, one male, (golden with white tipped ears and socks on his feet) the other a female, (blood red fur, also with white tips to her ears and white socks on her feet) broke away from their game and scampered to the large black fox with four tails.

"Welcome to Yoko Mountain, Kakashi-san; Naruto-kit." She said quietly.

"...Shina-san?" Kakashi asked as he put his kunai away, he hadn't seen her since he was ten!

Naruto stared; Shina hadn't change in twenty years! "You're...?"

Shina smiled, "I was your father's personal protector until he signed the Toad Contract out of desperation to protect himself from the Clan's enemies," she explained to the bewildered teen. "Come, Mother is waiting for you with the Family scroll."

"Ok…" Naruto replied as they began walking, "Why did you…?"

"Hm?" Shina turned to look at Naruto, "Name them the way I did? They reminded me of your parents of course." Shina smiled fondly at the two romping kits as they played on the way back. "The one with golden fur is Mina for Minato-san, and Kushi is the blood red one. For your mother Kushina because her hair was blood red in life."

"Oh…" Naruto muttered really quietly. Naruto bit the inside of his lip as he watched the fox kits, wishing that his father could have shown him a picture... He looked up at his brother when Kakashi tapped his shoulder and noticed the photo he was holding.

Naruto took it with trembling fingers and carefully unfolded it, his breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw... Her... Yes, he had seen a picture of his mother in the Bingo Book when he was younger, but this... this was something else entirely...

Her long red hair flowed freely as it danced in the slight breeze, standing next to her was his father in his white cloak with red flames licking the hem over his normal Jounin attire, and there... peeking over his father's shoulder... was a much younger Kakashi.

Naruto stared at his mother in wonder, she had been pretty enough in the Bingo Book, but now... she as absolutely stunning, she was the prettiest woman Naruto had ever seen, and she was _his_ mother. Naruto tried to hand the photo back but...

"Keep it, I have another copy." Kakashi told him.

"...Thanks Nii-chan."

"Not a problem Naruto." Kakashi replied happily. That picture contained one of his favorite memories, it had been the first time he'd realized that Kushina was His Sensei's girlfriend and would one day become a mother to him and any kids that his Tou-san wanted. It actually hadn't been that long after his father had died.

The door to the largest hut opened, allowing the five inside. "Welcome Naruto-kit," there, sitting on the floor with the contract open, sat Kybi.

"H-hello, Kybi-sama..." Naruto whispered in return.

"Come sit," Kybi invited, "And sign the contract."

Naruto nodded as he sat down, bringing his thumb to his mouth and biting down hard enough to draw blood. He was an Uzumaki, but he was also a Namikaze... "Which name should I use? My father's since this is his side... or my mother's, which is the one I've been using?"

"Either will work." Kybi told him.

"Ok..." bent over the contract and signed... his father's last name. The two baby foxes, Kushi and Mina jumped on him when he finished, licking his face in merriment. Naruto giggled, "Why are they...?"

"Because they are the ones that you will call if you don't have anyone specific in mind," Shina replied, "It is the same with every Namikaze, they have one partner, or in your case twin partners, that will come no matter how much chakra you put into the jutsu. Your partner will usually be around your age."

"So, Kushi and Mina are around sixteen? But they're just kits aren't they?" Naruto asked, trying to understand.

"They've already learned to shift their size. We are all taught how to before we are summoned the first time, they just enjoy being able to play around." Shina explained, "Show him your true sizes, now."

Kushi jumped off of Naruto, her body growing to half of Shina's size, "Sorry Mother."

Mina jumped off as well, his body growing, when he finished, he was Shina's size, if a bit bigger, "Yes mother, forgive us, we've just been waiting for so long..."

Shina smiled, "I know, I couldn't wait to meet my Summoner either."

Kushi did a swirly little back flip and landed, in her human form, Mina did the same.

Kushi's fur became extremely long red hair and if not for her green eyes then Kakashi and Naruto would have mistaken her for Uzumaki Kushina. When Mina landed he looked like an almost exact copy of Namikaze Minato, if not for his blue-grey eyes.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at the pair before their eyes rolled back in their heads and they both fainted.

Mina pouted, "Naruto-san wasn't supposed to faint...~" he whined quietly.

Kushi just shook her head, "We _do_ look an awfully lot like his parents remember?" she asked her twin brother.

Mina continued pouting, "...He still shouldn't have fainted..."

"Mina..." Kushi sighed, "Stop pouting would you?"

"No~!" He retorted, "I was hoping he's give us hugs... That's the first thing Minato-san did with Mother, wasn't it?"

Kushi groaned, "If you'd wanted hugs you should had just begged for them in fox form like we used to do with Grandmother." She scolded him sternly.

Naruto's Tail

A few days later, Naruto and Kakashi returned to the village, with a golden fox and a red fox kit in toe, everyone who saw them thought it was a sign that Kyuubi was getting out.

That the kits frolicked around Naruto's ankles increased their fears. They had truly forgotten about the Namikaze Clan's connection to the foxes.

Kushi and Mina were careful not to stray too far from Naruto, but that would not stop the disaster that was about to happen. "MONSTERS!" a scream sounded, rocks flew through the air. On hit Kushi on the head, another hit Mina in the tail, and then there was a rain of stones coming down on them.

Naruto watched as Kyuubi took control of his arms and created one Kage Bunshin. _"Kyuubi-sama! What are you doing?"_

_"Protecting my grandkits Naruto-kit."_ Kyuubi replied as he took over the Bunshin, causing it to change, it grew taller and its hair and eyes became bloody red. "Leave them alone!"

Naruto quickly swept up his fox partners and checked them over, letting Kyuubi-sama deal with the idiot civilian that had dared attack two Namikaze Partners. When Naruto looked up, he saw that the perpetrator was Haruno Sakuya, Sakura's mother.

"Kyuubi-sama," Naruto called, "Please, leave her alive, she's Sakura-chan's mom!"

The crowd froze when they heard the word Kyuubi. "You little Shit!" Sakuya shouted, "You let him out, now he'll kill us all!"

Kyuubi glared at Haruno Sakuya. "I am not here to hurt anyone you stupid Vixen. You hurt my grandkits, and if you do so again... Well..." Kyuubi smirked, "Let's just say that the Shinigami works for _me_..."

Naruto stepped forward, "Mina and Kushi seem fine, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto reported; the small foxes curled in his arms.

Kyuubi nodded looking thoughtful, "Speaking of Shinigami-san... I'd say that Minato-kit's punishment has gone on long enough..." The crowd's eyes widened as Kyuubi brought a hand up, fingers splayed. His blood red chakra pooled in the middle of his palm and then flowed outward, creating a head, then the chakra formed fox ears and flowed down, creating a tall male body, clothing it seconds later, ending with what looked like a cloak. The Red Chakra began to glow so brightly that the crowd had to cover their eye and then...

"Have you really been harassing my kit?"

Naruto blinked as the light finally died away. There, standing in front of Kyuubi-sama was... "O-Otou-sama...?" He asked in shock.

Kakashi stared; "Tou-san?" he asked from Naruto's side.

One of Minato's fox ears twitched as he turned to look at them, "Yes?" his single fluffy golden tail wagging slightly at the white tip when he saw his kit together.

Naruto shared a look with Kakashi; then both tackled him, with tears in their eyes. None of them noticed that the crowd had fainted.

(End)

Ok! This chapter really flowed, I'm so happy! Now if only it would keep flowing…

Enjoy!

Neph


	4. Meetings

Idea: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. (A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse)

Summary: After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei, and if Sakura or Sai grumble Clan Training is what their told.

Warnings: OCs, OOCness

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Naruto's Tail

(Meetings)

Tsunade stared at the human forms of Naruto's partners and began to mutter before speaking up, "So, She called you then?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, and we were coming to report but then... Sakura's mom was being dumb..."

"Dumb is an understatement," Kyuubi muttered from his seat, he wanted to stretch his legs and as long as most of his chakra stayed in Naruto's body they'd both be fine. "That vixen was..."

"Kyuubi-sama there are kits in the room!" Minato protested, "Please watch your language!"

"So then..." Tsunade spoke up, "Minato, how are you alive? ...And when are you planning to take this damned hat back?"

One of Minato's fox ears twitched as he looked at the Godaime, his ear twitch being all that gave away his thinking, "What hat Tsunade-nee? I don't see a hat on your head..."

She pulled the Hokage's hat out of nowhere and jammed it on his head. "This hat Minato! By the way, I expect you to be at the hospital either later today or sometime tomorrow so that we can update your medical files."

The occupants of the room looked up at the door to the office was flung open. Minato stopped as he was reaching up to pull that hat off. As much as he liked the Hokage's Hat, it was hurting his new set of ears (why, he wasn't sure). "Tsunade-sama, isn't this a _closed meeting_?" He asked curiously

"Indeed it is." Tsunade agreed, "What do you three want?"

"We heard that Kyuubi had gotten out, and that there was an imposter posing as the Fourth!" Homura reported.

"Yeah...?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Well, get out. You aren't allowed in here when I'm in a _closed_ meeting! Come back later!" She, being unable to resist the temptation, threw the three out the window.

Minato gave a purring chuckle as he watched them fall to the ground. "I wanted to do that... But it really isn't becoming of a Hokage Tsunade-sama... you should have more restraint." Not that he was complaining; there had been many a day back before Naruto had been born that he wanted to do the same. "It really is a shame that they are ninja... I would have enjoyed it if they had gone splat..."

Tsunade giggled, blushing. "Well..."

Minato waved her off.

"Now then..." Tsunade turned to Minato and Kyuubi, "...How are you alive again exactly?"

Minato blushed, looking like a chastened child, "Well... ...The Shinigami works for Kyuubi-sama and he doesn't like being pulled away from his work, which is why the soul of the one using the seal gets consumed..." Minato started to explain.

"One of Kyuubi-sama's abilities is to raise the dead. Kybi-sama also has the ability, but to a lesser extent..." Minato frowned slightly, "I do not understand why I have been revived though."

"Otou-sama, what's with the fox ears and tail?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Huh?" Minato turned to look at him, "What?"

"Minato-sama, you have fox ears," His Kushina-hime's look-a-like spoke up.

"Yeah!" His own agreed, "And a tail!"

Minato reached up and froze in shock when he felt soft fur under his fingertips instead of skin. Then he looked down and blinked when he saw one of his eight tails.

"...Kyuubi can revive people...?" Tsunade asked. "How may, how many times, how many at once...?"

"Please slow down Tsunade-sama..." Minato waved his hands, "I don't know; you're better off asking him!"

"Ten people at once maybe one or two more if they are connected to our clan at once," Kyuubi told her, "I can only do the technique once a year; I can't revive anyone else this year. And it also depends on how many people I have revived. If I revive two people I have to wait two years and so on."

Tsunade nodded, "I see... and how many times for one person?"

If you are part of my clan I can revive them twice, only once if they aren't. So if Minato-kit dies again," Kyuubi shot Minato a look that made him shrink back, "And you had better _not_, I can revive him again."

"So you'd be able to revive Kushina once?" The Godaime asked.

Naruto perked up at his mother's name, pulled out the photo that Kakashi had given him to look at it again. He was a bit disappointed that Kyuubi-sama would have to wait a year to bring his mother back.

"No, twice because she married into the Clan, the same with Kakashi because he was adopted," Kyuubi explained, "Kybi-chan can revive people too but she can't revive as many as I can."

"How many can she?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"About half as many as I can and if she revives the maximum she'll be out of action for the next few days. Her limitations are the same as mine." Kyuubi explained, "She may also have nine tails but her abilities still pale in comparison to mine."

Naruto perked back up, Kybi-sama could do that too?

Tsunade nodded. "I see," She turned to Minato, "I'll see you a bit later Minato, go home, rest, and spend time with Naruto, I'll deal with the idiot advisers."

Minato nodded, "Alright," He stood from his chair, "Let's go home, 'Kashi-kit, does the house need to be cleaned?"

"Just a bit Tou-san, it's kind of hard to keep it clean because I had to do it all myself." Kakashi replied.

Naruto's Tail

The whole group left the Hokage Tower after Minato reassured Tsunade that he would think about becoming the Yondaime again after his medical files were updated. They were passing through Sakura's neighborhood when they heard a voice.

"Oi, Naruto!"

The group stopped as Naruto looked up and saw Sakura on her balcony. "Hi Sakura-chan, how are you?" Naruto called back as Sakura boosted herself over the railing and jumped down to them.

"I'm fine, sorry about my mother's behavior..." Sakura sighed, eyeing Kyuubi's human form, Kushi and Mina's fox forms, and Kakashi and the tall unknown blond, "Who're these with you and Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Kushi stepped forward. "I am Kushi, one of Naruto-san's partners."

"I'm Mina," said the golden fox, "Kushi's twin brother. I am Naruto-san's other partner."

Kyuubi stepped forward next, "I am the protector of Naruto's family; I am called Kyuubi."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Y-You're..."

"Now, now, there is no reason to panic," Minato reassured her as he stepped forward. "The attack that happened was not his fault."

Sakura turned to him, "And you are...?"

Minato smirked playfully, "I, my dear, am Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father." Minato paused, "He told me of your fight with Sasori... Very impressive"

She blushed, "T-thank you…"

Naruto's Tail

"Kaka-nii, do you know where Iruka-sensei is right now?" Naruto asked as they left a stunned Sakura behind.

Kakashi made a thoughtful sound, "I believe the Academy is due to get out in about five minutes, he'll be glad to see that you're back in the village."

"Yeah!" Let's go! I want to introduce him to Tou-sama and my partners!" Naruto grinned.

One of Minato's eyebrows rose, "Who is this Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh!" Naruto and Kakashi grinned, "It's a surprise Tou-san/Otou-sama~!"

Naruto began to drag Minato towards the Academy, Minato was reviewing the memories he'd gotten from Kyuubi, trying to plan just what he wanted to do to the idiots that had tried to get his younger kit killed.

Minato was so deep in his plans that he almost missed Kakashi's amused chuckles, "Is there something you want to tell me Kakashi...?" He asked seriously.

"Oh nothing Tou-san..." Kakashi grinned, "I just thought that we might be able to retrieve the kunai that I gave Naruto that got stolen..."

Minato's eyes narrowed, "Ah yes... those... later, 'Kashi-kit."

When they arrived at the Academy most of the teachers were outside in the yard.

"Wait a minute..." Minato muttered, pulling his wrist gently out of Naruto's grip, "Is that... Naki-sensei?"

"I didn't like Naki-sensei very much..." Naruto muttered as the teachers looked their way.

Minato blinked, turning to his son, "You didn't like Naki-sensei..." Minato closed his eyes as Naruto's memory of Naki-sensei rose to the forefront of his mind, causing him to growl at all the grief that _his favorite Sensei_ had put his kit through.

Minato's tail hair stood on end as his tail began to lash from side to side in anger.

Minato turned to look back at the Sensei. He was the _proud parent_ of Uzumaki Naruto, and these people had tried to get his kit killed... That could not be allowed to stand. If they did that with one student, what was stopping them from doing it again? They had to learn the lesson _now_!

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his father angrily approach the teachers, "Wait, Tou-sama! Don't hurt them!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Minato and tried to drag him backwards. He didn't notice that Minato's tail had started to split.

Soon eight tails were wrapped around Naruto and he was picked up. The whole group heard Minato's angry growling.

Iruka looked out the window, his eyes widening at what he saw. He looked down at the tests he was grading and threw his pen down. Naruto was _much_ more important than grading papers!

(End)

Poor, poor Academy Instructors… Not! They deserve whatever Minato dishes out for them! I do feel a bit bad for Iruka though…

Enjoy!

Neph


	5. Meeting the Family

Idea: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. (A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse)

Summary: After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei, and if Sakura or Sai grumble Clan Training is what their told.

Warnings: OCs, OOCness

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Naruto's Tail

(Meeting the Family)

Iruka rushed outside and saw that Naruto was being held by someone he didn't recognize, and that person was also attacking his fellow teachers!

Iruka growled quietly, "Hey! Put Naruto down!"

Minato turned to look at him with narrow eyes. _"All the teachers hurt you, My Kit?"_ He asked Naruto.

_"Don't hurt Iruka-sensei!"_

Minato ignored him, anyone who got in the way would be taught a lesson!

Kakashi tensed when he saw Minato shift into the Namikaze base stance. Not good! He jumped between them.

"'Kashi-kit, move..." Minato hissed.

"I won't let you hurt Ru-kun!" Kakashi shook his head. "Please don't hurt him; he is to me what Kushina-kaa-san was to you."

Minato's eyes narrowed slightly and he relaxed just a bit, "Then get him out of the way."

Naki swallowed when she saw those ears. How could she have missed that Naruto was Minato-kun's precious Legacy? Now she was in for it...

Some of her fellows were muttering angrily about someone impersonating Minato-kun, but she knew that truth. That really was Minato-sama! Why had she been unwilling to see?

Minato turned away from Iruka who Kakashi had pulled behind Mina and Kushi, where it was safe.

Kushi blinked, "Minato-sama, Kybi-sama wishes to speak with you!"

Minato turned slightly, nodding. He glared at them all. "I _will_ be back."

The group was surrounded by puffs of smoke and when it cleared Iruka was also missing.

Naruto's Tail

Shina jumped on Minato when he appeared, "I missed you!"

Minato smiled, "Kybi-okaa-sama wanted to see us?" he asked his partner.

"Yes, Mother does."

Minato nodded, "Show us the way then, Shina-san."

"Yes Minato-san." Shina almost pranced to where Kybi was waiting. "Mother they are here!"

"Good, let them in daughter." Kybi called back.

"Of course," Shina pulled the door open and stepped aside for their guests.

"Hello Minato-kit." Kybi smiled when she saw him walk through the door.

"Hello Okaa-sama," Minato bowed to her deeply, "You wished to see us?"

Iruka was staring at the foxes all around them; he shot Kakashi a look, which Kakashi returned that, said that everything would be explained later.

"Indeed I did," Kybi replied with a fond smile, "I have a gift for you and Naruto-kit."

Both blonds perked up a bit, "Gift?" Minato asked, "What kind of gift?"

"Oh you'll like it, I promise," Kybi replied, "Kits, come out please," she called.

The door behind her opened, causing Minato to tense slightly, ready for anything. He wasn't expecting his Uzu-hime or Rin and Obito (both looking slightly older than Kakashi) to be standing there.

Minato was across the room before anyone could blink and had his arms around her, "My Vixen..." Minato whispered into Kushina's ear, causing her to blush, "I love you..."

"...Minato..." Kushina breathed as she leaned into his arms. Now she looked like he did, with white tipped blood red ears and a matching tail. "I missed you."

Iruka caught Kakashi as he fell back in a dead faint and Naruto was slowly approaching his parents. He wondered who the Uchiha and the girl were. "Um..." Naruto gave Minato a hopeful look; he wanted to hug his mother too!

Kushina noticed the younger blond and studied him intently, "Minato-kun, is this...?"

"Yes Hime, it is our Kit," Minato replied, winding his tail around Naruto's waist to pull him closer.

Kushina reached out with one arm and pulled Naruto into their embrace. "I missed you Naruto..." Kushina whispered.

"Kaa-sama..." Naruto murmured.

Off to the side Rin and Obit smiled softly at the heartwarming family reunion.

Naruto's Tail

Later, back in the Namikaze Compound, Rin and Obito were caught up by Kakashi as Minato and Kushina were helping their son unpack in his bedroom. To Kakashi, it didn't matter that his two teammates were still Chuunin instead of Jounin like he was, he was sure that would change soon. For the longest time they had been his best friends even though he'd only acknowledged it after Obito had died.

Minato smiled as he made his way down the stairs, he was glad that all his kits were safe. Now he just had to head to the hospital for that appointment…

"So Kakashi-nii, when are you going to ask Iruka-nii out?" Naruto asked as he came down the stairs.

Kakashi sent Naruto a glare, "Shut up Otouto..."

Rin giggled, "Are you really going out?" She asked.

"No!" both Iruka and Kakashi answered at once, scandalized.

Minato chuckled from the doorway, "Anyone want snacks? I've made chocolate chip..." he smirked when Kakashi's hand shot into the air. "I'll bring the tray out then, just don't eat them all 'Kashi-kit..."

Kakashi blushed at the looks that Obito and Rin were giving him, "…What?"

Rin giggled, "I remember his cookies; they were delicious…"

Obito nodded in agreement.

They turned to the stairs when they heard laughter, smiling when they saw it was Naruto, "'Kashi-nii is being silly!" he declared as Minato carried a tray of cookies into the room.

Kushina laughed as she followed Naruto down the stairs, "So Kakashi... have any stories about Naruto that you want to share?" she asked as she sat down with Minato joining her after he placed the tray of cookies down.

Naruto blushed as Kakashi smirked, "I do..."

"No Nii-chan! Don't tell them!" Naruto tried to protest.

(End)

This was a bit hard to get out… This one is slowing down… I suppose I should chose an ending point…

Enjoy~!

Neph


	6. Grading Pranks

Idea: After his journey through time, Naruto now knows what he has to do. There are several things he needs before Akatsuki can attack his home. He needs the Fox Contract, and his father's journal. (A future snippet of The Life and Times Verse)

Summary: After Rouran, Naruto returns to Konoha a changed person. He starts spending more time with his Sensei, and if Sakura or Sai grumble Clan Training is what their told.

Warnings: OCs, OOCness

Title: Aftermath of A Fox's Tail: Naruto's Tail

(Grading Pranks)

Naruto was blushing furiously as Kakashi tried to decide what story to tell first. "Nii-chan is so mean…" he muttered.

Minato chuckled when he heard Naruto speak, his sharp eyes and ear catching Kakashi's snap of his fingers and his digging through his equipment pouch, looking for something other than his Icha Icha book. "What 'cha looking for 'Kashi-kit?" he asked curiously.

Iruka was giving him a confused look as he went "Ah-ha!" and pulled a picture out. With an eye smile, he handed it to Kushina first, "This happened _just_ before he graduated," Kakashi explained, chuckling at the memory

Minato leaned over slightly to look over Kushina's shoulder curiously when he saw that her shoulders were shaking. He suppressed a snort of amusement, looking over at Kakashi, "Care to _share_ the memory?" he asked hopefully. [1]

"Sure!" Kakashi grinned. Naruto just hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. He _knew_ which prank Kakashi was talking about and he was _not_ proud of the way he had acted _at all_...

Kakashi got up and knelt in front of Minato, "Tou-san, I might need a little bit of help..."

"Because you haven't done anything mentally in a long time have you?" Minato asked; his eyes gentle.

Kakashi nodded, _"Exactly..."_ His slightly shaky mental voice was evidence enough that Kakashi was rusty.

Naruto was the only one to notice that Iruka looked miffed at the mere _thought_ of Kakashi not being a genius. He snickered, "Not dating my foot!" he muttered.

Minato leaned his forehead against Kakashi's, _"I'm going to open your mind again and take you through the steps."_ Minato told him telepathically.

_"Ok Tou-san,"_ Kakashi agreed, he closed his eyes as he felt the gently pressure of Minato's mind against his own, relaxing as the eldest Namikaze checked the defenses around and in his mind. _"Ready?"_

_"Yes Kakashi, show me your memory,"_ Minato replied.

Naruto's Tail

Kakashi watched as Naruto ran passed with several cans of paint. After leaving ANBU he'd made it a point to check in with the blond every now and then, not that the kid always knew it. Very early, Kakashi had raided his late sensei's library, and saved hundreds of books in one night, the story that had given Naruto his name being among them.

But... what was Naruto doing with all that paint...? Oh... he was going to the Hokage... The Hokage's Monument, was he planning on painting on the faces? This he _had_ to see!

Kakashi watched Naruto as he painted the Shodai's face, he had to suppress his laughter at the designs the boy was using. Minato-sensei would never go _this_ far with his pranks, but Kushina-kaa-san just might...

Kakashi acted as a lookout that Naruto really didn't need as his younger brother vandalized the Monument to their past and present leaders. It was a good thing that Kakashi had his camera...

Kakashi made sure to snap pictures as Naruto progressed from face to face. He even had a really old picture of the Monument soon after Minato-tou-san's head had been completed. These pictures would go into the album he had of Naruto growing up, it recorded all his pranks too. This had to be Naruto's Greatest Prank Yet. He was looking forward to teaching Naruto to apply the skills he gained from these pranks to the missions that he would have to take as a Shinobi.

...Tou-san and Kaa-san would be so proud of Naruto-otouto if they had lived...

Naruto's Tail

Naruto winced as his father and Kakashi came out of their shared trance, _now_ he was going to get it for sure! It was likely that his dad would ground him for -life- and his mother would most likely back him up...

Instead, Minato snorted, then he chuckled. The Yondaime's chuckle became a cackle and his cackle became full-blown, heartfelt _laughter_. Kushina gave him a questioning look. _"I'll show you in a bit,"_ Minato told her through his laughter. The whole room could hear the deep rumble of a purr in the Namikaze's laugh. "On the scale of missions," Minato spoke, looking at Kakashi once he'd gotten his laughter under control, though everyone could still hear the purr in his voice, "How would you rank this one?"

Kakashi smirked, "Easily S-Rank, he did it wearing brighter orange then he wears now _and_ I didn't even _need_ to act as look out. Though that didn't stop me from doing it anyway..."

Minato nodded, "I'm glad, S-Rank, _really_?"

Kakashi nodded.

Minato reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair fondly. "Those skills _will_ be useful one day," he told his son with a smile.

"Wait..." Iruka blinked, "You _aren't_ going to say anything? That was a very disrespectful act Yondaime-sama!"

Minato blinked, "Why would I? I'm also a prankster."

Naruto stared in shock; his father was a prankster too?

"By the way Iruka, your mother was my sensei in the Academy," Minato told him, "She even set up a system for grading not only my pranks but Kushina's as well. She set up a ranking system and graded each based on how complex the prank was and if it was successful or not. Most of the time we succeeded."

"…I'm not sure I understand Yondaime-sama…" Iruka finally replied after a stunned silence.

"She compared them to missions that I would take as a ninja once I graduated," Minato explained, "Things like putting itching powder in an eraser and putting it in the doorway and the like were the equivalent of a D-Rank, getting the teacher's lounge was considered a low C-Rank and so on, up to pranking the Hokage, or like Naruto, the Monument was considered an S-Rank and she _always_ gave us higher grades for the successful higher ranked pranks."

Iruka blinked, "Where did she keep it?"

"In the Teacher's Lounge," Minato replied smugly.

"You mean I could have been _grading_ those pranks to bring up Naruto's scores?" Iruka asked, sounding scandalized. Had he _known_ he could, Iruka would have been. This just wasn't _fair_…

(End)

Sorry for the rather short chapter, I love this fic but I'm at the mercy of my Muse… and they decided that I needed a project for NaNoWriMo and then A 'Lost Tower' to go with it… and that isn't counting all the _other projects_ that I haven't mentioned and have been working on, on and off…

Such busy Muses I have…

Enjoy~!

Neph


End file.
